1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust apparatus for a small boat.
2. Description of Background Art
In the related art, as an exhaust apparatus is known for a small boat wherein an apparatus includes a water muffler provided at a midsection of an exhaust pipe extending from an engine provided in a boat body. The interior of the water muffler is partitioned into an expansion chamber and a resonator chamber with a front exhaust pipe connected to the engine and a rear exhaust pipe opening out of the boat being interlinked with the expansion chamber. See, for example, JP-A-2004-270650.
According to the exhaust apparatus in this configuration, since the interior of the water muffler is partitioned into the expansion chamber and the resonator chamber (that is, the expansion chamber and the resonator chamber are integrated in the water muffler), downsizing of the exhaust apparatus is achieved and, simultaneously, exhaust noise in a low-frequency band, which is one of the largest problems in the small boat is reduced.
In the related art, an exhaust apparatus is known for a small boat in which a resonator chamber is connected to an expansion chamber in a water muffler via a connecting pipe. See, for example, JP-A-2005-59794
In the exhaust apparatus for a small boat in the related art as described above, downsizing of the exhaust apparatus is achieved. However, the exhaust noise cannot be reduced satisfactorily.